Leblose Hüllen ohne Seele
by NeliZima
Summary: Wollt ihr wissen, wie es zu der Situation in Ohne Worte kam? Dann hier entlang.


**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Romantik (ich kann einfach nichts anderes schreiben)

**Disclaimer:** Jetzt soll mir hier was Geistreiches einfallen? Mac ist Schuld, sie hat mich gezwungen, schnell was zu schreiben, also gebührt ihr die Ehre dafür verantwortlich zu sein. „Also Paramount, dahinten sitzt sie, fangt sie!"

**Author´s Note:** Das spielt zeitlich vor, während und nach "Ohne Worte". Wie kam es zu dieser Situation, die anscheinend aus dem Nichts entstand und warum waren beide so überrascht?

**Widmung:** Für Anika, die mich förmlich zu diesem Vorgänger zu "Ohne Worte" gezwungen hat. Der Schlusssatz, sofern mir einer einfällt, ist für Nici. „Warum bist du jetzt nicht hier, sondern sonnst dich im Sturm auf Mallorca?"

**Feedback:** Alles an mich, ich nehme alles, ich bin ohne jegliche Skrupel und verkrafte viel. lol Neli.Zimaweb.de

Leblose Hüllen ohne Seele

Kathryn saß mit einer schwarzen Stoffhose und einem magentafarbenen Pullover in ihrem Quartier und las ein Buch, was Chakotay ihr wärmstens empfohlen hatte. _„Ich kann ihnen nur raten es zu lesen, mich hat es unglaublich gefesselt"_, das waren die Worte, bei denen er ihr das Buch überreicht hatte und er hatte nicht übertrieben. Es war ein wirklich fesselndes Buch. Kathryn las nun schon seit Stunden und verspürte noch immer nicht den Drang aufzuhören, sondern mit jeder Seite, die sie las, träumte sie sich mehr und mehr in dieses Buch hinein.

Es spielte im Bürgerkrieg, sie wusste diese Idee war nicht sehr einfallsreich und oft aufgegriffen, aber in der weiblichen Hauptperson erkannte sie so viel von sich und auch der männliche Hauptdarsteller schien ihr nicht unbekannt.

Gespannt verfolgte sie das sich Näherkommen der beiden Hauptpersonen und die geistige Bindung, die mit jedem Ereignis, das dieser fürchterliche Krieg mit sich zog, größer wurde. In ihrem Kopf malte sie sich die Verschiedensten Ausgänge des Buches aus. Glückliche, Traurige, Offene, von allem ein wenig...

Chakotay erging es ähnlich. Er las das Buch nun schon zum zweiten Mal und war immer noch gefesselt. Gerade war er an der wohl romantischsten Szene angelangt. Die beiden Verliebten standen einander gegenüber und keiner von beiden konnte sich bewegen. Sie fühlten sich gelähmt und unfähig etwas zu sagen. Der Indianer stellte sich diese Szene in der Wirklichkeit vor und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, bevor er sich wieder ganz seinem Buch widmete.

„Sir, eine Schockwelle unidentifizierten Ursprungs wird uns in weniger als 10 Sekunden treffen", Harry war sichtlich überrascht, diese Schockwelle war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und niemand wusste, was sie anrichten würde.

Tuvok handelte, wie es sich für einen Sicherheitschef gehörte: „An alle, auf Einschlag vorbereiten."

Es war keine Zeit zu sagen, was diesen Einschlag verursachen würde. Es reichte zu sagen, dass mit neunundneunzigprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Einschlag erfolgen würde.

Nur wenige Sekunden später durchzog etwas, wie eine Welle, die Voyager und verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war von der Brücke, um sich dem Rest der Sektionen des Schiffes zu widmen.

Chakotay hatte den Ruf von der Brücke vernommen, hatte sofort das Buch aus der Hand gelegt und war aufgestanden, so würde er sich noch am leichtesten halten können.

Kathryn war ebenfalls aufgestanden und machte sich für den Aufschlag bereit. Niemand wusste, was kommen mochte.

Sie spürte sich schwerelos, als die Schockwelle sie erreichte und scheinbar mit sich riss. Die rothaarige Frau hatte keine Chance, wurde willenlos mitgezogen. Nicht lange dauerte es und sie hatte wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, doch war es nicht der Boden, den sie verlassen hatte. Vor ihr stand Chakotay, nur mit einer schwarzen Hose und einem weißen Shirt bekleidet.

Dieser schien genau so verdutzt zu sein, wie sie und keiner von beiden schien den Ruf der Brücke zu hören, in dem Tuvok bekannt gab, dass alles beim Alten war, aber war es das wirklich? Sollten sie sich hier gegenüberstehe und einander wortlos anstarren?

Chakotay fühlte sich wie gelähmt, seine Beine gehorchten nicht, genauso wenig, wie seine Lippen und Augen. Seine Beine konnten sich weder von ihr entfernen, noch auf sie zutreten. Seine Lippen konnten sie weder bitten zu gehen, noch ihr sagen was er fühlte, wenn er sie so sah. Seine Augen wollten sich nicht von ihr lösen.

In der schwarzen Stoffhose und dem magentafarbenen Pullover, sah sie so anders aus, anders als er sie kennen gelernt hatte.

Auch Kathryn hatte es sichtlich die Sprache verschlagen, nie hatte sie ihn so gesehen, nur in einer schwarzen Hose und einem weißen, Shirt.

Die Anziehungskräfte zwischen ihnen waren nie so stark gewesen. Aber wussten beide damit nicht umzugehen? Die Funken spielten ein Spiel und das Spielfeld umgab nur sie beide.

Alles in ihm verzehrte sich nach ihr, er wollte sie küssen, wollte geküsst werden, wollte sie halten, wollte gehalten werden, wollte sie ganz für sich, wollte sich ihr schenken, nur fehlte ihm der Mut zum ersten Schritt. Sollte er es riskieren? Sollte er alles auf´s Spiel setzen, nur wegen seiner egoistischen Gefühle? Durfte er das, auch ohne ihr Einverständnis? Verdammt´Ja´, er hatte ein Recht darauf, er hatte zu lange warten müssen, wenn sie ihn heute wieder zurückstoßen würde, würde er nie wieder einen Versuch starten. Chakotay wusste, dass er sich dieses Versprechen schon ein paar Mal gegeben hatte, aber er schwor sich, wie so oft, es diesmal einzuhalten.

Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und tatsächlich, seine Beine bewegten sich auf sie zu. Jedoch reichten seine Kräfte nicht für die Beeinflussung seiner Lippen, denn sie formten noch immer keine Worte und auch seine Augen wandten sich nicht von ihr ab.

Ihre Augen sahen unentwegt in die Seinen und diese Begebenheit beflügelte ihn, sein Vorhaben zu vollenden.

Ohne, dass er sie auf irgendeine Weise berührte, neigte Chakotay seinen Kopf und seine Lippen näherten sich den Ihrigen.

Kathryn spürte eine unsichtbare Kraft hinter sich, die sie ihm entgegen schob. Auch sie neigte den Kopf und kam auf ihn zu. Mehr war für ihn nicht nötig zu wissen, sie wollte es, genauso sehr wie er. Chakotays Herz machte einen Satz und schneller bewegten sich seine Lippen auf die wartenden, ihrigen zu.

Kathryn schloss die Augen, alles in ihr spannte sich an, wie lange hatte sie darauf gewartet, sie wusste, dass es unausweichlich war, aber dennoch hatte sie gedacht, es würde später passieren.

Endlich trafen seine Lippen ihre und nun schien sich in beiden die Barriere zu lösen. Seine Arme fanden den Weg um ihren Körper, ihre den hinter seinen Nacken.

Endlos langsam und sinnlich übten seine Lippen Druck auf Kathryns aus. Erst nach schier endlosen Sekunden gewann der Kuss an Intensität. Der soeben noch zaghafte, fast schüchterne Kuss, wurde plötzlich leidenschaftlicher. Ein verräterisches Kribbeln in Bauch und Unterleib ließ sie zusammenzucken. Lange hatte sie dies nicht mehr gespürt.

Kathryns Hände suchten die Seinen und sie löste vorsichtig den Kuss, darauf bedacht, dass es nicht so aussah, als ob sie sich zurückziehen wollte. Sie zog ihn mit sich, in den Raum, der heute Nacht ihnen gehören würde und nur ihnen und auch morgen und übermorgen und...!

Der Indianer erwacht und sah sich um, er war in seinem Schlafzimmer, in seinem Bett. Er spürte einen sanften, keinesfalls störenden Druck auf seiner Brust und er drehte seinen Kopf um dieses Gewicht zu identifizieren. Mit dem Anblick der friedlich schlafenden Kathryn kamen alle seine Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend wieder.

Das Buch, die Schockwelle, das Gegenüberstehen...

Das Buch. Chakotay musste schmunzeln. So fühlte es sich an, wenn man voreinander stand und nicht wusste, was man sagen sollte.

Aber wozu brauchte man schon Worte?

Worte waren leblose Hüllen ohne Seele...

ENDE


End file.
